


You should do this better

by angge_fernandez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Self-Doubt, chan is Stressed, hyunsung was throwing hands here, the one where they hate each other's guts, the others are concerned, there might be triggering content here, there's a bit of violence here, throwback to hyunsung's trainee days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_fernandez/pseuds/angge_fernandez
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung hate each other's guts. That's it. That's the summary.





	You should do this better

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please be reminded that this story may contain triggering content for others.

Heavy breathing. Squeaking shoes. Blasting music. All these could be heard inside the brightly-lit practice room. 9 boys were currently inside the said room and danced until the mirrors were all fogged up. All of them gave their best in hopes of getting a chance to debut like their seniors.

After being formed by a trainee who's been training for quite a while now, they all felt honored to be chosen and wanted to show their full potential. That them being chosen was not a mistake. They were all really good friends and have been training together for a few months.

Except...

"Jisung can't you turn your legs more???"

These two trainees..

"I AM turning it Hyunjin!"

Hwang Hyunjin and Han Jisung.

"Well, turn harder!!"

These two have been at each other's throats since day one. No one really knows why.

"Alright, get on with it!!"

Chan sighed as the two kept arguing back and forth for the nth time that day. Chan doesn't really know the history between these two but all he knows is he has to get them to stop. Or at least fight less... publicly..

"Okay! Why don't we just get back to the top, right Hyunjin? And Jisung if you're having trouble, you know can always ask us for help." Chan turned to Jisung who waved him off

"I know how to, I'm just a bit tired."

Hyunjin scoffed, "Aren't we all?"

Hyunjin's statement earned him a glare from Jisung. Before the two could start arguing again, Woojin interrupted the two.

"Okay! From the top!"

Hyunjin stayed up front and watched the other 8 as they rehearsed Hyunjin's choreography. Hyunjin created one of the routines they are currently practicing for the monthly evaluation which is by the end of the month so they can't afford to waste any time.

Hyunjin is a real perfectionist when it came to dancing and is actually really patient.

"Jisung lift your arms higher!"

Well.. most of the time. If you're Jisung then his patience is cut in half.

"Your expression is off Jisung!"

"Move your head more Han Jisung!"

"Jisung your hips look awkward!"

The routine ended with Hyunjin pointing out Jisung's every mistake. This obviously put the younger in a bad mood.

"Why do you keep pointing out my mistakes??" Jisung ran a hand through his hair, obviously irritated

"You should dance better if you want me to stop." Hyunjin deadpanned

The other members, especially the younger ones, started to back away. None of them wanted to get involved especially when these two were fighting.

Last time they argued, Minho ended up with a busted lip and Seungmin with a swollen nose. And all they did was try to stop the two.

"Okay guys, calm down, we don't want another incident don't we?" Chan said, standing between the two to prevent ANOTHER fight from breaking out

Jisung sighed heavily and didn't say anything. He was way too irritated to even argue back anymore. Plus, he felt bad for Chan. Hyunjin just glared at the side of Jisung's head as if that will actually do something.

"Let's take a ten."

For the rest of the hour, they tried the perfect the choreo once more. Jisung was already getting the hang of it but Hyunjin was having none of it and still kept targetting the younger. Jisung didn't even bother replying to him. He just focused on the choreo knowing very well that Hyunjin hated being ignored.

After a few more minutes, Chan finally decided to call it a night making the members sigh in relief. They collapsed to the floor to let their bodies rest as their muscles were already screaming in pain.

Jisung sat in a corner, resting his head and back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He was too overwhelmed and tried calming his mind. He hated when the voices attacked him during training. At night or in the shower he can take it for sure. But in public? That's kind of hard.

He hated it when there's a choreography that he couldn't get. His mind kept telling him that he was stupid because he was slow. That he was lacking. He felt embarrassed that he got a specific choreo slower than the others. He becomes vulnerable during those moments.

Jisung swallowed hard and started humming a song to overpower the voices in his head. He was way too into it that he didn't hear Changbin calling out to him.

Jisung's eyes snapped open, "What?"

Changbin laughed, "It's time to pack up, we're heading home."

Jisung nodded and started to pack up his stuff. That night, all he could think about were what the voices were saying in his head. Obviously Hyunin's words didn't help but he isn't going to admit he was affected, no. Not ever.

Hyunjin sighed as he read the lyrics sheet in front of him over and over again. He was having a hard time with pronouncing the words in front of him the way Jisung wanted to. As much as he hated the fact that Jisung wrote these lyrics, it's actually pretty good. He's just having trouble with it.

Hyunjin bit the pen between his mouth harder and started practicing again. He already perfected the first verse. The second verse is what gets him all the time. Just like earlier, Hyunjin messed up when he got to second line.

Feeling irritated, Hyunjin removed the pen from his mouth and sighed. Jisung is supposed to check his progress with rapping today. Changbin did the same with Felix as he wrote the verses Felix was practicing. Oh how Hyunjin wishes Changbin wrote this instead of Jisung.

He loves criticizing Jisung but if it's the other way around, hell no.

Felix stepped out of the practice room and motioned at Hyunjin to come in.

_'Shit, it's my turn already??'_

Hyunjin stood up hesitantly and headed for the door. It's not like he's scared of Jisung. Chan and Changbin were with him, it's just that Jisung will be the only one to let out all the comments. Changbin and Chan will just be watching.

Hyunjin opened the door and saw 3racha sitting on one side of the long desk with one chair on the other side. Jisung sat in the middle with the other two beside him.

Jisung smirked as soon as Hyunjin entered the room. Hyunjin felt his blood boil as soon as Jisung's face entered his line of vision. He really despised that face.

"Alright Hwang, let's see what you got."

Hyunjin sat on the chair and took a deep breath before starting his lines. He was a bit shocked with himself as he did better compared to when he was practicing. He felt a sense of accomplishment when he finished the verses.

But then it all came crashing down..

"Your pronounciation is too soft on the second verse, it's need to be sharper."

Hyunjin internally sighed and started all over. That's just how it was. Make a mistake and you start again from the top. Hyunjin tried to make his pronounciation stronger for the second verse but he ended up messing up the lyrics.

Jisung sighed, "Again."

So Hyunjin started all over. He was able to pass over the second verse with less problems and finished the song.

But it's not over yet..

"Your lip movement is way too agressive, it's like you're having allergies. Do it one more time."

Hyunjin could feel himself starting to become irritated. Maybe if it were Chan or Changbin, it would've been fine. But it's not either of the two so... it's not fine.

Hyunjin glanced at Chan with furrowed brows. But Chan's face never changed from his neutral one. Chan wasn't one to meddle in when it comes to their one-on-one evaluations unless it's starting to become biased or it's too much.

The fact that Chan wasn't saying anything must mean that Jisung isn't just saying that to get back at him. Hyunjin mentally sighed and prepared himself to do it again. He's doing this for Chan, not for Jisung.

Hyunjin kept repeating the verses until Jisung was satisfied with his "lip movement".

"Wait, what is with your head, why do you keep bobbing it awkwardly?"

Hyunjin felt his blood boil. Jisung's comments were starting to become ridiculous. He couldn't hold it in anymore and started to argue back.

"That's how I rap. Why, is there a problem??"

"You should rap better because you look awkward and stupid, can't you make it work or change it??"

"It's not like I point it out when you dance with your two left feet."

"Correction, you point out more things than my 'two left feet'. And this is rap we're talking about. Leave your dancing out."

"Can't handle it?" Hyunjin smirked

"You two, stop."

The two immediately stopped talking as soon as Chan opened his mouth. Chan held the bridge of his nose and tried composing himself. These two were starting to become out of hand.

"Hyunjin, Jisung is pointing out things that could be improved, please don't take it personally. And Jisung, please stop arguing with him, he's still in the process of learning."

Jisung scoffed, "I wouldn't have argued if he didn't say anything."

Hyunjin was about to argue but Chan cut him off, "Enough. Hyunjin, that's enough for today. Just practice it a bit more okay?"

Hyunjin silently nodded and left the room before Jisung could say anything. Jisung glared at Hyunjin's retreating form. As soon as the door closed, Changbin smacked Jisung's arm.

"Can't you two be more friendly?? Talk this out why don't you??"

Jisung scoffed, "Hell no. I am never talking to him."

Chan can only shake his head at the younger's stubborness. He really doesn't know how he'll make things work.

Jisung wiped his mouth as he swallowed the mouthful of water he just took. He just finished writing a whole batch of lyrics and his mind felt seriously drained. He's originally working on a few songs in hopes that it might be used if ever they get a chance to debut.

Jisung was about to head back to his room when he heard the familiar melody of the rap that he made. He took a few more steps and realized it was coming from Hyunjin's shared room. The door was left open so he took a peak and saw Hyunjin practicing the song with a pen between his mouth.

Jisung listened closely and found that Hyunjin was still a bit lacking. But he improved compared to how he presented the song 2 days ago. As Hyunjin finished the song, Jisung decided to make his presence known.

"Maybe if you focused less on correcting me, you'd be able to actually perfect the song."

Hyunjin jumped and turned around, his eyes all wide. The moment his eyes landed on Jisung, his expression immediately turned sour.

"It's not like you're dancing is any better now is it?"

Jisung shook his head, "You're trying too hard man. What exactly have you learned?"

Jisung turned to walk away but still managed to hear what Hyunjin said.

"I could say the same for you dumbass."

Jisung didn't bother replying anymore and just headed for his room. Jeongin, who was sitting on the couch the entire time, groaned and buries face on the couch cushion. He doesn't know if he'll be able to survive in this dorm with the two bickering all the time.

"When will those two give it up?" Felix asked, his eyes never leaving his phone

"I know. They're like two different chemicals that should never be mixed because it'll cause an explosion." Minho said, stepping out of the kitchen

"Can't we find a way to get them to open up? I don't know, maybe lock them in a room together?" Seungmin asked, standing by the doorway of the family room

Woojin immediately cut in, "No!! Me and Chan already tried that. Jisung ended up with a fractured rib and Hyunjin got sitches on the back of his head."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think hyung?" Changbin said with furrowed brows

Chan shook his head, "I wish we were. They almost got kicked out that time, I just convinced JYP not to."

The younger members winced as they imagined how painful those injuries must've been. These two really got to keep their shit together.

Suddenly, it's like their prayers have been answered. After that day, the two started talking less and started to ignore each other's existence. The members don't really know what happened, but they're glad that at least all the bickering stopped.

Jisung though, found it weird. Why? Because ever since his encounter with Hyunjin, the older started coming home less. He practiced more in the company and stayed there until he was satisfied with dance rehearsal, only coming home around midnight or way past that. Hyunjin barely even spoke anymore and never practiced at the dorm.

Jisung thought it was weird because Hyunjin never showed that he was affected by Jisung's words. Wait, is he affected? Who knows.

For 2 weeks, Hyunjin rarely came home and rarely ate. No one is able to witness him come home or leave the house. The members were starting to become worried because this isn't like Hyunjin. Sure he worked hard, but not to the point where his health might be at risk.

Jisung sat in the kitchen, finishing the lyrics Chan assigned to him. He decided to work on it in the kitchen as Jeongin and Woojin were already asleep. He didn't want to disturb the two.

It was a little past midnight when Jisung heard the front door open. He figured it must've been Hyunjin coming home. The older usually came home these past few weeks.

Jisung didn't think much of it and continued his work. He looked up when he heard someone enter the kitchen as he wasn't really expecting anyone at the moment, and what he saw shocked him.

Hyunjin's face was all red and his eyes were puffy. It looks like he just... cried..

"What the hell happened to you?" Jisung asked with furrowed brows

Jisung suddenly felt worry bubble up in his chest but he wasn't about to admit that. Hyunjin stopped in the doorway for a second before heading to the cabinet to get the first aid kit.

"Hwang, answer me."

Hyunjin stopped and turned to Jisung with nothing but sadness in his eyes. Neither of them said anything. After a few seconds of the two just staring at each other, Hyunjin broke the eye contact and headed for his room, closing the door silently.

Jisung's mind went haywire as he thought about why Hyunjin was acting that way. The older male showed various emotions but it was never sadness. He never showed it when he cried or when he was sad. It's always either happiness or anger. Nothing else.

The events of that night only left Jisung confused and unfocused. After realizing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the song anymore, he just decided to call it a night.

After that night, things started to become more unusual for the team. Jisung and Hyunjin still continued to ignore each other's existence but...

Hyunjin was acting weird...

"Hyunjin can you show us your choreo for this part?"

"Oh Felix already knows, he does it better than me so he should show it instead."

"Hyunjin-ah, your turn."

"Uhm.. can I have a one-on-one with Chan hyung instead?"

"You'll be the center for this part Hyunjin okay?"

"Minhyo hyung should do it. My height might cover the others so I should be at the back."

Chan started to worry about Hyunjin even more. With rapping he understood if Hyunjin still felt conscious, but dancing? Dancing was his forte so why would he act like he doesn't know how to? Chan tried to talk to Hyunjin but the younger just laughed it off and told him he was worrying for nothing. Chan wished it was true..

"Jisung-ah."

Jisung looked up from his phone and saw Chan standing beside his bed.

"What's up hyung?" Jisung sat up and placed his phone beside him

Chan sat in front of Jisung, his face showing no hints of playfulness making Jisung nervous.

"Did you say anything to Hyunjin?"

Jisung's brows furrowed, "What? What do you mean?"

"Did another argument happen between you two?"

"No. The last time I talked to him was 2 weeks ago. Why?"

Chan was silent for a few seconds.

"Don't you think you two should fix.. whatever it is going on between you two?"

Jisung rolled his eyes, "Hyung, I told you. I'm not talking to him about anything. Plus, we aren't even interacting anymore."

Chan's face was filled with worry, "I'm just saying Jisung. What if Hyunjin is affected?"

That made Jisung think. Hyunjin being affected?

"Why would he be affected? He's always the first to start the arguments."

Chan sighed, "Jisung-"

"Hyung look, I told you, I haven't said anything to Hyunjin since 2 weeks ago. I don't know what's wrong with him but I haven't done anything."

Chan stared at the younger for a few seconds before standing up and ruffling the younger's hair.

"Alright. Get some rest kiddo."

Jisung thought about what Chan said that day. If Hyunjin really is affected then... maybe he should stop arguing with the older completely. The past few weeks, the two haven't been talking at all. Side comments were dropped in a hushed way but were still heard nonetheless. Today was the day Jisung decided he should stop first.

Jisung walked out of the cramped studio he spent 6 hours in as he rubbed his sore back. He decided to come home a little earlier tonight to get more sleep. His mind felt drained and he doesn't know if he can write another verse.

Jisung walked down the halls and saw that their practice room light was still on. He knew everyone went home already (except for Chan who's still in the studio) and figured the last person must've forgotten to shut off the lights.

He headed to the room and expected an empty one but he was shocked to see someone still practicing inside.

_Hyunjin..._

_'What the hell is he still doing here?'_

Jisung observed the older and saw that he was literally drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavily. He looked like he's been practicing for hours with no breaks in between. In all honesty, he looked awful. Like, almost on a Chan level.

When the song ended, Jisung stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you still doing here?"

Hyunjin glanced at the younger through the mirror but made no effort of answering the question. He just stood there, breathing heavily as he waited for the song to play again. When it did, Hyunjin proceeded to dance again, completely ignoring Jisung's presence.

This made Jisung feel irritated. He's only asking why the older still isn't resting and this is what he gets??

Jisung marched towards Hyunjin's phone and stopped the music. Hyunjin turned to Jisung with an irritated look.

"What the hell is your problem??"

"I asked you a question, the least you could do is answer me!"

"Why do you even care if I'm still here??"

"What, I'm not allowed to ask anymore?? You think none of us notice how you've been overworking yourself??"

"That is none of your business Han. Don't act like you give a shit when you really don't!"

"At least tell Chan hyung what's going on because he's been worrying nonstop about you!"

"Stop feeding me lies and just go."

"I'm not lying to you! The others are worried about you, why can't you see-"

"I SAID GO HAN JISUNG!"

Jisung immediately stopped talking, not expecting Hyunjin's outburst. The older male glared at Jisung as the latter suddenly felt inferior. He felt tears pool in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Sorry.. I'll leave now."

Jisung bowed his head and immediately left the room. As soon as he closed the door, he ran towards the elevator, wanting nothing but to just go home and curl up in his bed.

He doesn't want to admit it but he felt hurt with what Hyunjin did. He knew he shouldn't because all he and Hyunjin did was bicker. The yelling isn't even the worst thing they've done so why is he hurting now? 

"Hyung seriously, this is killing us. Have you talked to either of them??"

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Felix and Jeongin wouldn't stop complaining to him regarding Hyunjin and Jisung.

"I'd rather have them bicker 24/7 than see them like.. THAT!"

Chan turned and saw Hyunjin and Jisung sitting a few feet apart quietly in the living room. The two said males literally ignore each other now. Even more than usual, and none of the members really know what's going on.

"You sure you tried talking to them?"

Chan turned to Woojin with a frown, "I told you, I did. But neither of them are saying anything."

"What if this is like.. a mutual agreement but they're just not planning on telling us?" Seungmin said, appearing from the doorway

"Yeah I mean, they aren't fighting anymore. Isn't that what we wanted?" Minho added

"We wanted them to stop fighting, not start ignoring each other's existence." Woojin said

"Same thing." Changbin replied

The others turned to him with shocked looks on their faces, "How long have you been standing there?" Jeongin asked

Changbin shrugged, "A while."

Yeah the kitchen is pretty cramped right now.

"I don't want those two acting like that when they should be treating each other like family."

Woojin placed a hand on Chan's tense shoulders, "Give them time Chan. Things will work out."

"Alright let's try that again."

Chan played the song from the top, watching the members' every move. He needs to make sure everything is done perfectly. He can't risk any mistakes with this one.

"Jeongin I need you to jump a little higher okay?"

"Got it hyung."

"Once more."

Chan was about to play the song when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder. Chan turned and saw Hyunjin standing behind him with his huge sweater making him look even smaller.

"What's up Jinnie-ah?"

"Can I go for a bathroom break?" Hyunjin mumbled, his voice sounding almost inaudible

Chan nodded, "Go ahead."

Chan felt his worry meter go haywire at Hyunjin's current state but decided he'll just talk to him later when they get home after practice. After Hyunjin left, the rest continued to practice the song two more times before going for a water break.

"Jisung-ah, it's your turn to go on a water run."

Jisung groaned at Minho's statement, "I hate water runs." Jisung mumbled

He grabbed the plastic bag in the corner of the room before heading out to get some more water. Jisung grumpily headed towards the elevator with that sour look on his face. He was about to step into the elevator when a noise made him stop in his tracks.

Jisung held his breath and listened intently to the noise that he heard. He heard grunts.. and moans..

No, not that kind you greenie!

It sounded like the person was in pain.

Jisung tucked the plastic bag in his pocket before starting to walk towards the noise quietly. As he walked closer, he realized it was coming from one of the empty practice rooms.

Well, supposed-to-be-empty practice rooms.

He slowly and quietly turned the door knob and saw something he wished he would never see again and wished he could've prevented.

There lie **_Hyunjin_**.

Being**_ beat up_** by some of the trainees in their company.

Jisung felt his blood boil and immediately pulled out his phone to record the footage for evidence.

"You really think you can dance all that well huh? Well you thought wrong doll face."

"Chan hyung doesn't want your talent, he just wants your visuals."

"Your nothing but a wannabe, you can't even rap well."

As they yelled those words to Hyunjin's face, they kept throwing punches and kicks towards his body. Hyunjin was definitely bigger than they were, he could easily take them down. But Hyunjin didn't bother fighting back and just accepted the pain as sobs left his mouth.

Jisung couldn't handle it anymore and kicked the door open.

"Who the hell gave you permission to do that?"

The 3 trainees turned around, fear written all over their face. Jisung was literally the epitome of menacing right now. His voice extremely low and his eyes filled with darkness.

"Jisung hyung I-"

"I will give you.. to the count of 3.. you better have left this room by then.."

The 3 trainees immediately rushed out of the room the moment Jisung started counting. Jisung pocketed his phone before rushing to Hyunjin's side who was still lying on the ground, sobbing quietly.

"Hyunjin-ah, can you hear me? Talk to me."

Jisung gently tried to help Hyunjin sit up to make sure he won't hurt him any further. Hyunjin didn't say anything and just leaned his back against the wall, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying any more.

Jisung clicked his tongue, "You'll hurt yourself more if you do that." Jisung softly said, gently taking Hyunjin's bottom lip from between his teeth

Hyunjin stared at Jisung with tear-filled eyes. Jisung didn't say anything and pulled the older in his arms. Hyunjin naturally buried his head in Jisung's chest as he let everything out.

He endured everything. For 2 months he had to keep everything inside and pretend like he's okay. He thought he could take it but.. he was wrong.

"It's okay hyung. You endured well. Just let everything out." Jisung whispered into Hyunjin's ear as he ran a hand through Hyunjin's hair, pulling him closer with the other

Hyunjin tightened his hold against Jisung, wanting nothing but to feel somebody's warmth against him. He felt so alone. So lonely. Like he had no one. But now he can feel Jisung. He felt saved.

The 2 boys stayed in that position until Hyunjin was able to calm down. Hyunjin shyly looked up at the younger when he finally managed to get his breathing to be even again. Jisung looked down at him and just softly smiled before pecking his forehead.

"You feel better?"

Hyunjin timidly nodded and leaned his head on Jisung's shoulder, letting the rest of his weight lean against the wall behind them.

It was silent again for a few seconds before Jisung spoke up, "Why haven't you said anything?"

Hyunjin bit his lip lightly. Why hasn't he said anything?

Oh right. Because he was threatened. By those douchebags.

"T-They threatened me.. they'll make Chan hyung kick me out if I say anything.."

Jisung's brows furrowed, "And you thought Chan hyung will favour those scumbags over you??"

Hyunjin didn't say anything making Jisung sigh, "Hyunjin you know better than that. You know how much Chan hyung loves you."

"I know but.. it's just.. the things they say help fuel the voices in my head.. I hate it."

Jisung covered Hyunjin's ears, "Don't listen to a word they say. Both of them. They are no good."

Hyunjin gently held Jisung's hand and held it close to his chest, "Why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

Jisung looked at Hyunjin, his face void of any emotion, "I never hated you."

Hyunjin suddenly sat up, groaning a bit when he felt pain shoot across his body. Jisung flinched and tried to help him but Hyunjin stopped him.

"What do you mean you never hated me??"

Jisung raised a brow, "I never did. Who said I did?"

Hyunjin repeated the action with his brow, "Uhm, you did. I heard you. That's why you always argue with me."

"The only reason why I argue with you is because you argue with me first. At first I let it slide but it was starting to irritate me so I started fighting back."

"I wouldn't be arguing with you if you never said those things. I just wanted to show you I won't be affected by you."

Jisung's brows furrowed, "What things??"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Oh don't play coy, I heard you already-"

"I'm serious Hyunjin, what are you talking about??"

Hyunjin paused, "2 years ago? You mentioned about me being a jerk and you even said you'd hate me for life."

Jisung tilted his head in confusion. Hyunjin doesn't know whether it's fake or not. He decided mimicking the younger will most probably trigger his memory.

"I hate Hyunjin, I can't believe he's actually such a jerk. Forget it, I'll hate him for life. Watch me." Hyunjin said, mimicking Jisung's voice (not so well though)

Jisung's eyes suddenly widened, "Ha! See you remembered!"

Jisung facepalmed, "I wasn't talking about you dumbass!"

Hyunjin froze, "...What?..."

"I was talking about Park Hyunjin. And it was because I found out he ate the cheesecake I bought without telling me." Jisung explained, trying to stifle a laugh

Hyunjin was completely speechless. All that bickering for 2 years was a result of a misinterpreted cheesecakes shenanigans?

"And I already forgave him since he bought me two whole cheesecakes." Jisung smiled brightly

"Wait so.. we've been fighting for nothing this whole time..?"

"Correction, you were fighting for nothing. I was merely defending myself."

Hyunjin groaned, running a hand through his hair, "This is ridiculous."

Jisung scoffed, "You're telling me. You could've just talked about it with me calmly."

Hyunjin sighed, "I know.."

The 2 were silent for a few seconds when Hyunjin spoke up again, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not fine."

Hyunjin fiddled with his fingers nervously, "I'm the older one but I acted like a complete child. I fought with you for no reason and I yelled at you for only worrying for me. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

Jisung stared at Hyunjin before smiling softly, taking both of his hands in his, "I'm sorry too. We shouldn't have argued so much and pointed out the mistakes that could easily be corrected. I'm sorry for arguing back."

Hyunjin smiled back at Jisung, "Hey.."

Hyunjin raised a brow at Jisung indicating that he was listening, "Promise me that next time someone makes you feel worthless, please tell somebody. It may not be me, but at least ask for help. I don't want anybody suffering like I do all the time."

Hyunjin smiled, "Only if you promise me the same thing."

Jisung chuckled before pulling the older into a hug, Hyunjin snuggling closer against Jisung.

"I'll call Chan hyung to cancel practice. You'll tell him what happened right?"

Hyunjin's eyes seemed scared for a second. It disappeared when Jisung pecked his cheek.

"We'll kick the 3 of them out. No one deserves that kind of treatment. No one will hurt you anymore okay?"

For the first time in a while, Hyunjin felt safe and loved. He's glad he and Jisung finally resolved everything. It was all just a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding they could've prevented. But it's fine. Everything is okay now.

"Hyunjin, I'm proud of you for enduring something like this. But you should've come to us."

Hyunjin nodded with tearful eyes, hugging Chan tighter as their leader mumbled sweet words into his ear.

Woojin just finished taking care of the younger's injuries. Changbin stood there, clutching Jisung's phone so tightly, Jisung knew it was literally about to break.

Jisung called Chan while they were still in the practice room. Chan never ran so fast in his life when he heard that one of his babies were hurt. The 9 of them immediately went back to the dorm to take care of everything.

After watching the footage, Changbin almost stormed back to JYP. Good thing Seungmin and Felix were strong enough to hold him back. All of them were mad. They thought those trainees were there friends. But it was all fake. Which made it more upsetting for them.

"We'll talk to JYP tomorrow okay? We have to take legal actions, I'm not letting something like this slip past me." Chan said as he pulled away from the hug, holding Hyunjin's face

Hyunjin nodded lightly, his eyes beginning to droop.

Jeongin chuckled, "I think it's time for hyungie to go to bed."

Chan smiled before carrying Hyunjin carefully, bringing him to his bed. Jisung followed closely and helped the leader tuck Hyunjin in.

"Hey.."

Jisung looked up at Chan, "You both okay now?"

Jisung smiled before glancing at Hyunjin, feeling his heart melt when the older curled up against his blankets, "Yeah. We're good."

Chan smiled before heading out and asking the others to grab their pillows and blankets. The others silently cheered, excited to have a sleepover in Hyunjin's shared room.

Jisung carefully slipped in beside Hyunjin, hugging the older from behind. Hyunjin contently sighed and leaned his head back against Jisung. Jisung smiled, giving a kiss to Hyunjin's head before letting sleep take over him.

Chan entered the room carrying his pillow and blanket with the others following behind. They all stopped when they saw the 2 cuddling in bed. Chan smiled before telling the others to prepare for bed, his eyes never leaving the 2 figures cuddling in bed.

It's good for things to finally be resolved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it uwu


End file.
